End of the Survival Era
The end of the survival era is considered to be one of the largest events in the server's history, as it marks the end of the longest-running world the server has been set on. When Minecraft 1.8 was announced, the server's resident players decided that it would be best to restart the server to give everyone a level playing field. The restart would once again put players in a survival environment, but without any sort of past constructs or factions to get in their way. Anticipation Tlo1995 was the first to mention Minecraft 1.8's newest features, bringing them to the light of the other server players. Soon, everyone was aware of the major update and the enormous changes that it would bring to the gameworld. Tlo1995, as well as some of the other players on the server, had addressed interest in starting a new gameworld for the new resources that Minecraft was constantly acquiring. The other players refused, stating that it would be problematic to constantly restart the server every time a new update was released. However, 1.8's vast abundance of new resources made the task of restarting a gameworld much easier, as the new world would be more accepting of new updates. Though it took some convincing, GeneralCuster14 and Fallofshadows also jumped at the idea, agreeing that it was necessary. Eventually, the other players also agreed, gaining consent of Chewy1993 in early August of 2014. The Final Tally GeneralCuster14 and Tlo1995 held a fireworks show at the New Prosperity Empire's Houses of Parliament building to celebrate the Empire's success. Here, the plans were also laid out for the new server, as well as for the player's plans of starting over with a new nation. The plans are still in the works, however. As of late, a map was made from the server's dynamic map, revealing the extent of the nations on the server. This is a modified version, showing what major factions held what territories. The size of the New Prosperity Empire is very apparent here, as is its enormous territorial holdings. In the southeast, the growing Fallen Legion is seen, though it had only a limited amount of time since its foundings to continue building. The Sand Isle Empire, as seen in the center of the world, remained fairly isolated, constantly building up its infrastructure and ignoring any sort of imperialistic gains. Lastly, Kesslers' Legion in the north continued its own isolationist practices, choosing to visit the other factions occasionally. Future It is unknown what the future holds, as a new map has yet to be created. There have already been talks among the residents of the New Prosperity Empire to continue the faction as a new entity, though it is unknown if this is the final course of action. It is also unknown how many players (both new and old) will join the new server, as many former players have stopped playing in recent times. Trivia *The New Prosperity Empire, despite its immense size, is not the largest Empire in the server's history. This goes to the Cacti-Dunes Republic from the Cobalt Era. *With its prolonged age and number of players, the survival era is the longest-running and most diverse among all of the major eras for Chewybuild. It is unknown how much the next world will grow, however. *Despite the challenges intended to be set with the use of survival gameplay, the server is arguably one of the most successful in all of ChewyBuild, as players had to learn how to work together and mass-produce goods for comfort and safety. Category:Survival Era